Spencer
|power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Express tender engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=4-6-2 |wheels=20 |top_speed=126 mph |designer(s)=Sir Nigel Gresley |builder(s)=LNER Doncaster Works |year_built=sometime between 1935 and 1938 |owner(s)=The Duke and Duchess of Boxford }}Spencer is a sleek streamlined engine privately owned by The Duke and Duchess of Boxford. He commonly visits the Island of Sodor with his owners. Personality Spencer is very arrogant and pompous and considers himself to be above doing menial duties such as shunting. None of the engines like him, especially Thomas and Gordon. When he came to build the summer house, Spencer proved himself to be very nosy, sneaky, disobedient and rather neglectful. Gordon and Spencer have never gotten on very well with each other. This is mainly because of his pompous behaviour, which exceeds even that of Gordon's. His arrogance has also shown that he is not willing to take advice from other engines, which only results in him needing help from those he shrugs off. Despite this, he has shown a kind side when he realised his mistakes, especially when reprimanded by the Duke and Duchess or the Fat Controller for causing trouble. This side once came through when he helped Percy find his way home to Tidmouth Sheds. He also wants to be really useful too like all the other engines. Technical Details Basis Spencer is based on an LNER Class A4 Pacific. Mallard, holder of the world speed record for steam locomotives, is another member of this class. An additional five members of this class survive in preservation. FEDF2E41-E408-4115-B5DD-52F1D670395B.jpeg|Spencer's basis Livery Spencer was painted blue-grey with black lining. From the tenth season onwards, he is painted metallic silver, still with black lining. He has red nameplates with his name in gold on the sides of his boiler. His livery may have been inspired by that of the first four A4s, which were painted in a "silver" livery. He has also gained permanent lamps on his front. Appearances Thomas and Friends *'Season 22' - An Engine of Many Colours and The Water Wheel (stock footage cameo) Trivia *On the Steamies vs. Diesels DVD, Spencer is mistakenly called a diesel, even though he is a steam engine. This is because in the game, Spencer says he does not have a whistle, but has an electric horn instead. However, his picture clearly shows him having a whistle. *Spencer's whistle is a stock sound effect of a GWR whistle. *Even though Spencer's tender wheels are black, most merchandise ranges have them blue-grey/metallic silver. *Spencer's Hornby model incorrectly features him with black wheels. All other merchandise models have him with correct silver wheels. *In his The Great Race promotional video, it states he is the holder of the world speed record for steam locomotives. In the actual special, it is stated that he is a former world record holder. *Spencer is the first steam engine to be the main antagonist in a special, with that special being Hero of the Rails. *At many Day Out with Thomas events, Spencer has Mavis' face. *In the nineteenth season he gained two LNER style headlamps. Category:Characters